


If You're Not My Husband, I Will Probably Kill You

by bulecelup



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fem!John - Freeform, Genderswap, Happy early valentine, Humor, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>....Sherlock cuman bisa bengong melihat isterinya mengalami mental breakdown, baru 5 menit yang lalu John berwajah cerah dan mengumbar senyuman kemana-mana. Hilang kemana 5 menit penuh ketenangan itu? SH/Fem!JW </p><p> </p><p>(BONUS: english fanart+)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're Not My Husband, I Will Probably Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> iye BBC Sherlock bukan punya ambo. I understand.

 

 

 

Sherlock Holmes adalah pria yang menjunjung tinggi fakta. Semuanya dia dasari dari seluruh indra sensori dan logikanya, jika dia tidak bisa melihatnya maka dia tidak bisa melakukan deduksi atau observasi. Karena Sherlock hanya berpacu pada fakta-fakta didepan matanya.

 

...Yang membuatnya kena amukan Johanna di siang bolong.

 

"Kenapa aku harus menikah denganmu, coba?!"

 

John sekarang mulai menangis. Dia menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya, isakan kecil lepas dari mulutnya. Sherlock cuman bisa bengong melihat isterinya mengalami _mental breakdown_ , baru 5 menit yang lalu John berwajah cerah dan mengumbar senyuman kemana-mana. Hilang kemana 5 menit penuh ketenangan itu?

 

"Dan kenapa aku harus hamil anakmu, pula?!"

 

John membuka tangannya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang berwarna merah padam, lengkap dengan bengkak dikedua matanya. Pandangan matanya menurun, mengarah perut besarnya; yang usia kehamilannya sudah menginjak bulan ke-7. Sehabis itu tangisannya makin menjadi-jadi, dan lagi-lagi Sherlock cuman bisa diam...

 

Sherlock tidak bisa mendeduksi apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi, dia tidak bisa menemukan penyebab luapan emosi John saat ini. Semua terjadi begitu mendadak, seperti; 'hey Sherlock, aku agak emosional sekarang jadi dengarkan bacotanku dan jangan memotong perkataanku atau aku akan menembak kepalamu.'

 

Lestrade dan Mrs. Hudson sudah memperingatkan Sherlock, kalau salah satu bawaan dari wanita hamil adalah emosi mereka yang tidak stabil alias sering berubah. Atau bahasa gampangnya, _moodswing_. Dan _moodswing_ milik John sangatlah parah. Perempuan itu pernah benar-benar membuang semua eksperimen punya Sherlock karena Sherlock tidak mau pergi ke Tesco buat membelikannya sekaleng manisan ceri.

 

Akhirnya Sherlock yang takut kalau John akan lanjut buat membuang eksperimennya, mengalah dan pergi ke Tesco untuk membelikannya manisan ceri. Gak tanggung-tanggung, dia membeli 2 lusin manisan ceri kalengan. Pulang-pulang tadinya dia mau marahin John karena membuatnya harus pergi berbelanja, tapi amarahnya tertelan ketika perempuan hamil itu duduk menangis di sampingnya sambil mengunyah manisan ceri. Meminta maaf karena sudah membuang eksperimen-eksperimen berharga milik suaminya.

 

 _Honestly_ , gimana Sherlock mau ngambek sama John yang kondisinya lagi begitu? Yang ada dia ikut menemani John sampai selesai menangis, sesekali mendapat suapan manisan ceri darinya.

 

" _And even worse_ , kenapa aku masih betah tinggal bersama denganmu?! _I DON'T EVEN!_ "

 

 _Welp_ , John merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, mengeluarkan sumpah serapah. Dia terdengar semakin frustasi, Sherlock tahu kalau ini tidak baik... Untuk John sendiri dan bayi mereka. Tapi dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa!! Sepertinya apapun yang dia lakukan kayaknya salah aja gitu di mata John...

 

Karena itulah, Sherlock menutup komputer otaknya, menghentikan logikanya buat mencari jalan keluar dari 'permasalahan' ini.  Memilih kalau jalan terbaik buat mengatasinya adalah dengan menggunakan hatinya.

 

Secara simpel dia bangkit dari kursi panas tempatnya duduk mendengarkan omelan Johanna dari tadi, meraih tangan John, memberinya pelukan erat. Sherlock memeluknya pelan-pelan karena ingat  kalau ada sesuatu diantara mereka berdua... Secara harafiah.

 

Dia menaikan tangannya untuk menangkap wajah John, menghapus butiran air mata yang mau menetes ke pipinya. Sherlock menampilkan senyuman paling gemilang dan tulus yang bisa ia keluarkan, dengan harapan bisa membuat John tenang.

 

Ternyata benar. John berhenti terisak, meski air mata masih menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Yah setidaknya Sherlock berhasil membuatnya diam. Ini suatu kemajuan.

 

Lalu Sherlock duduk di pinggir sofa sementara John berdiri dihadapannya, menghapus bekas air mata yang masih basah di wajahnya. Oke, sekarang apa? Pikir Sherlock. Ayo berpikir cepat, Sherlock Holmes! Jika John marah lagi, kamu bakalan habis dibantai sama dia.

 

"Keluarkan saja semuanya, John. Tidak apa-apa."

 

Sehabis Sherlock bicara begitu, John jadi mewek sendiri. Mukanya memerah lagi, warnanya merah gelap seperti buah bit. Tangan kanannya menelusuri kepala Sherlock, menepuk-nepuk rambut ikal suaminya yang empuk dan tebal.

 

"... _You fucker_." Bisik John. Membungkuk sedikit untuk mencium kening kepala Sherlock. Sherlock meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggang John untuk menahannya supaya tidak jatuh.

 

Hari ini Sherlock terselamatkan, tapi untuk hari-hari selanjutnya... Mungkin tidak. Hari ini saja John sudah mengancam akan menembak kepalanya, bahkan pistol Sig Sauser kesayangannya udah tergeletak manis di meja makan! (Tentunya gak ada peluru, namun kayaknya menembak kepala Sherlock Holmes akan memberikan beribu-ribu kepuasan batin. Isterinya sendiri saja berpendapat seperti itu, apalagi orang-orang yang jengkel sama Sherlock?)

 

...Bisa aja kan besok-besok kalau Johanna lagi kumat, dia akan melempar laptop ke mukanya Sherlock?

 

Sepertinya Sherlock akan mempertimbangkan penawaran Mycroft tentang asuransi jiwa... Seenggaknya sampai kehamilan John usai.

 

(FIN)

**Author's Note:**

> ...WHICH IS I AM VERY BORED DAN KURANG KERJAAN. dan selamat hari raya Valentine (yang kecepetan beberapa... menit) bagi anda yang merayakan... bersama pasangan #iritothemaks


End file.
